driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in Driver: San Francisco
Driver: San Francisco marks the return of recurring characters like John Tanner and some new ones like Leila Sharan Main Characters John Tanner John Tanner is the main protagonist of the game. A veteran detective and brilliant driver, Tanner is charming, witty and focused. However, his obsession with his latest case has taken him to the limit. It‘s affecting his relationships, his health and his judgment. He‘s still a dry, funny guy but now he‘s even more determined. Tanner's goals are to bring justice to the city, to take down Jericho, and to experience the thrill of the chase. He is 38 years old. Tanner drives a 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T. Tobias Jones Tobias Jones is Tanner's partner on the force and his closest friend. He tries to act as a calm, counter-balance to Tanner the voice of reason. They both want to take Jericho down, but Jones won't let the case rule his life as Tanner does. Jones' goals are for justice to be served, to put Jericho behind bars, and for his partner to lighten up. He is 36 years old. Jones drives a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. In the Wii version (which features a completely different storyline), he drives a Chrysler Conquest. Charles Jericho Charles Jericho is the main antagonist of the game and boss of an organized crime network that dominates the city. He is Tanner‘s nemesis and represents everything that Tanner hates about the city. He‘s a bad guy, with a history of violence, but the cops have never managed to get any charges to stick. Jericho's goals are absolute power, to evade and be rid of Tanner, and to complete his crime wave. He is 42 years old. Jericho drives a 2006 Dodge RAM SRT10. Leila Sharan Leila Sharan is a key player in Jericho’s escape and subsequent plan to rescue Rufus Russel, Leila is the consummate assassin. A second generation American from a wealthy Egyptian Middle Eastern family, in the gameplay they found out that she entered the America from Egypt so the family might be from Egypt, she has severed all ties with her past and cut short a promising academic career to do the only thing she enjoys: crime. Leila's goals are wealth, complete control of her affairs, and to be flawless in her work. She is 27 years old. Leila drives a 2010 Aston Martin Rapide and a Hummer H3. Minor Characters Ordell Williams and Darius Spencer Ordell Williams is a small-time crook working for Jericho's crew along with his pal Darius. Ordell is also a wheelman. Tanner uses Ordell to shift into so he can rise up through the ranks of Jericho's crew and find out more information. Eventually, Tanner is discovered and it is unknown if Ordell was killed by the crew. Darius Spencer is also a small-time crook workign for Jericho's crew. He is friends with Ordell. Like Ordell, Darius is also a wheelman. After Ordell advances through the ranks of Jericho's crew, Darius isn't heard from again. Sarah Allen Sarah Allen is a chemist. She is abducted by Jericho's crew to help build a cyanide-gas bomb but the plan is foiled by Tanner and Jones. Rufus Russel Rufus Russel is one of the inmates in a prison in San Francisco. He pays $30 million to Jericho to bust him out along with all the other convicts. Little else is known about him. Category:Driver series Category:Driver: San Francisco